Handling a Hyper Half Sister
by WhimsicallyWritten
Summary: What happens when a little somebody crashes a planned Percabeth date?


**Updated AN: **

**I published this one-shot more than a year ago and I am back (as you can see).**

**Anyway, I edited this because when I reread it, it just horrified me. (Not exactly **_**that**_** horrified but well, I just need to add that little effect) So, I changed it up a bit and then I even added some extra stuff that will hopefully make you laugh or at least smile. :)  
**

**Before I forget, this is **_**still**_** in Percy's POV. **

**I know that I'm not exactly hilarious but I hope you still enjoy this revised version. :) **

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE HERE. Particularly, iPhones, Long Live by Taylor Swift (ooooh that rhymes :P), Tap Tap Revenge, the Harry Potter series and its characters written by the brilliant Ms. J.K. Rowling, the Percy Jackson series and its characters made by the amazing Mr. Rick Riordan, The Hunger Games trilogy and its characters created by the wonderful Ms. Suzanne Collins and others._**

_**But I do own Hailey. :)**  
_

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Nope, I wasn't playing that game called Tap Tap Revenge that Rachel has on her iPhone. I've been tapping my fingers on the blade of my celestial bronze sword, Riptide. I've been fiddling with it for five minutes. FIVE, ANNOYINGLY BORING MINUTES! Arghh…I had absolutely nothing to do.

Being the understanding, somewhat patient, (and good-looking) boyfriend that I am, I'm currently waiting for Annabeth for an hour since she's still finishing up some of her architectural work up in Olympus.

But the thing is, I didn't know what to do with my spare time.

I couldn't use most of the places in Camp to train because they're under renovation. The lake would be nice but then, I lose track of the time whenever I'm in the water. Being late will earn me a very seething girlfriend. And I should warn you, although she's still beautiful even when she's mad, it's not a pretty sight seeing Annabeth in a furious rage.

I also couldn't just spend my free time with someone else because they were all busy. Grover went with Juniper to a veggie place. The Stoll twins, well, they're not exactly the most ideal people to hang out with. With them, your motto would probably be: _"Trust no one...especially particularly mischievous twins." _Actually that motto also applies to some British wizard twins from that book Wise Girl was reading. Their last name was Weasley, I think. Anyway, Nico was also not in his cabin and was probably shadowtravelling to who-knows-where. Clarisse was free but well, I still want to live so…moving on.

I was still thinking of people of whom I could be with at this very moment of eternal boredom when my train of thought was interrupted by my demigod half-sister, Hailey who suddenly bursts out singing "Long Live" by Taylor Swift.

And she keeps on singing partly to annoy me and partly because she was suffering from boredom. Pretty much like me. She keeps on emphasizing the chorus by screaming it out loud right next to my ear. When she finally stops singing, I get to check if I'm not deaf and actually get to talk to her.

"Thank you, thank you!" she said, bowing to an invisible audience. She had on a rainbow-colored dress while wearing bright pink shoes, an orange and green sweater and an intricate-patterned silver tiara top off her look. I was no expert at clothing but I knew that any Aphrodite girl who would see my sister dressed like this would either faint or panic or scream and rant about how the colors are just simply 'clashing'.

"Hey Hailey," I greeted my five year old sister and avoided commenting on her choice of clothing.

"Hi Percy!" She replied enthusiastically, waving in her hand something that seemed to be a glimmering magic wand (which I think she used as a 'microphone' earlier) in my face.

"Er, what've you got there?" I said as I was looking at that peculiar object in her tiny hand.

"Oh! This is my hairbrush named Harry Peeta. It's bedazzled. Don't you just love it?" she said in a dreamy tone.

"Uh, yeah. Wait, it's bedazzled yet it has a guy's name…?"

"Problem?" she questioned menacingly.

"Oh, uh, none. None at all," I replied quickly.

"Well, unless you prefer Sparkle Star Shine five-ever XOXO."

"Er, no. Hailey, those are…_wonderful_ names and all but I think I prefer Hairy Peter."

"The name's Harry Peeta," she corrected me in a stern voice. For a five year old, she was actually already skilled in giving those death glares that will haunt you forever, I mean FIVE-ever. Okay, self. That was so lame.

"Oh, yeah, right. Harry Peeta."

A brief yet awkward and uneasy silence ensued afterwards. She was giving me the silent treatment, I guess, for indirectly insulting and incorrectly saying the name of her beloved Harry Peeta the hairbrush.

"Ummm…So, you bored?" I asked her, just to break the tension. It was a pathetic question since it was obvious that she too was out of things to do.

"YES. And I don't memorize any other Taylor Swift song." She said as a small pout was forming on her lips.

"Yeah? Well, we could always play a game." I suggested.

"YAY! I've always wanted to spend time with you, even if you do insult the things I love," She said with a toothy smile but quickly frowned when a realization of hers sunk in. "But wait…"

"What's wrong, Hailey?"

"If we start a game now, we wouldn't finish it because Annie-beth is about to arrive and I'll be left here… all…alone." She spoke with a lot of sadness and emotion that it would make you pity her. She can really become an actress someday, you know.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" I asked her.

"How 'bout we play some charades for awhile and when Annie arrives, you can take me with you to the movies and then we can go to Toys 'R' Us afterwards and we can eat at McDonald's!" She said with so much excitement it was hard to say no.

I wanted to explain to her that Annabeth and I already made plans but it would hurt her feelings. And I didn't want to have a crying five year old half-sister in my - I mean, _our -_ cabin now, would I?

But despite the fact that I didn't want to hurt her, I couldn't think of anything as a reply to what she just said. I couldn't just say "Sure! That's a great idea, lil' sis! When Annabeth arrives, I could tell her all about your wonderful plan!" or "NO! I want to watch that horror movie I planned on watching with Annabeth! Plus, you're way too demanding. You always have to get what you want. We were also supposed to eat at this exclusive restaurant!" because well, if I said the first one, it would be a lie and if I would tell her that, I know she would detect my reluctance. If I say the second one it would be immature and I would have a crying sister right in front of me and that's exactly what I've been trying to avoid.

SO, I did what I had to do. I contacted Annabeth. I know she'll probably give me death glares and raised eyebrows when I tell her what Hailey wants but wouldn't be able to since Hailey's here and like me, she couldn't break a little girl's heart. She might also be screaming in the inside secretly, saying something like: "PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU…YOU SEAWEED BRAIN! We were supposed to have a perfect date and you had to let her tag along! She'll ruin everything on the schedule!"

I was scared of what would happen while I was thinking about that, yet I still tossed the drachma. After finally getting a good connection, here's how the conversation went:

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said.

"Oh, hi Seaweed Brain! I'm just finishing some things up and I'll be there in about 30 minutes. And isn't it a little early for our date?" She said with a grin.

"Uh, yeah. Well, that's exactly why I wanted to talk to you. I think we need to make some adjustments and-"I didn't get to finish my sentence because right on cue Hailey was next to me; trying to shove me out of the way with both her arms so that Annabeth would forget about me and would only focus on her. Unfortunately (for Hailey), I was too big and heavy for her to push so Annabeth could still see me.

"Heeey, Annabeth!" Hailey said happily.

"Hailey! Hi! I didn't know you were there. Anyway, whatcha doing?" Annabeth said with a smile. She usually doesn't use words like "whatcha". Huh, strange.

"Nothing, just playing with my big brother here, we're about to play charades," Hailey replied.

Could things get any weirder? Hailey's replies are usually continuous and just so long whenever she talks to Wise Girl.

Once, she even told Annabeth about her pet, Turtle the Great even if the topic Annabeth was asking her about was if ever she had taken Ballet lessons. According to Hailey, no she did not take any dancing lesson and proclaimed that she was just a natural. After replying with that, she suddenly had this faraway look in her eyes and out-of-the-blue, she said: "Did you know that I had a pet? He was a turtle. I named him Turtle the Great. He was so great that he only lived for a day. He was so young to be gone so soon." She said dramatically then pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. What she didn't know though was that her Turtle the Great was released back into the wild by our father. I had to make up that excuse about him being gone permanently so she wouldn't go looking for him again.

Anyway, back to the present.

"Oh. Having a boring day?" Annabeth asked her after a while.

"YES," She said with a nod and a lot of emphasis.

"Oh. Anyway, Perce, was there something you wanted to say? About changes or something?" Annabeth said, now turning to me with a raised eyebrow.

I thought she would forget. Argh… I should've known, this was Wise Girl after all.

"Ummm…Ha-Hail-Hailey…ugh," I stuttered nervously.

"Huh?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"I think Hailey would like to explain."

"No, I don't!" she said defiantly, I guess she was a little afraid of Annabeth (this never happens…until now).

"Yes, you do!" I argued with her.

"NO! I don't!" she shot back.

"Yes you do!" I was getting irritated. And this was childish.

"NO!"

"Ummm...guys, I'm still here, you know." Annabeth said, snapping us out of our argument.

"Sorry, Annabeth," I apologized.

"Okay, fine, then. I guess if Hailey doesn't say anything, I don't think we'll make adjustments in our date tonight," I told Wise Girl in a firm voice.

"OK, THEN! A-A-Annie, can I please go with you to the movies? And Toys 'R' Us? And McDonald's? Pwetty please?" she said pleadingly. And with those big puppy dog eyes. Seriously, is she really my half-blood sister? Well, okay fine. She is. She can walk out the lake completely dry and she's really bad at archery. Anyways…

"Oh, sure Hailey! That's a wonderful idea! Just make sure that you're ready by 5. So that's in a few minutes, okay?" Annabeth said happily. And she said it without any trace of sarcasm. Weird.

And with that, we said our "see you later"s and the call ended.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Hailey cheered.

All that I could think of was: What just happened?

* * *

**(Also an) Updated AN:**

**Don't you just love Hailey's amazing naming techniques? **

**She's also really moody and hyper, isn't she? ISN'T SHE? Okay, I'm not shouting at you. Just to add that little effect (once again).**

**So, um, did you guys like this new version? I know some of the sentences/paragraphs are a little too long but it's because of their hyperactive imagination (and ADHD).**

**If you did like it, please, please, PLEASE tell me through a review. I need to know if you'd like a second part of this. I have a few ideas that I can use and I can possibly even include an epilogue. :D**


End file.
